You can't Change me!
by Israfel.R
Summary: Ghost haunts Ouran! Or so rumor is. When the host club learns it's nothing more then a Horror loving "tomboy", "she" finds that the club memebers are fun to screw with! Tamaki belives it's his job to make her into a lady, with Haruhi! Slash/Hentaipairing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah… other OC OHSHC fic…XD yeah, I know, what about the other…I have it all written in a note book, which I left in my school… This one though!? I have an app for my ipod touch so I can write stories… Now for you people, I don't know if a lot of you know this, OC is a transmale, a transgender male, just like Ranka, whom is a crossdress/transwomen.

This definition isn't very good…

**Transgender **is the state of one's "gender identity(self-identification as woman, man, or neither) not matching ones "assigned sex" (identification by others as male or female based on physical/genetic sex). "Transgender" does not imply any specific form of sexual orientation; transgender people may identify as heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual, pansexual, polysexual, or asexual.

Warning: Well it's rated M… What do you think? Hentai/slash, TG hentai, major trans/les/gay/bi bashing…. Umm… yeah…

-Haruhi-

I hate to be late. Even for the littlest things like going to catch the train or meeting someone. It was something I would beat myself over, something that I would remind myself over and over what I did wrong. Staring at the different books that the club has order me to get, I look over the list to find the last book. I hate rumors, they give the Host Club ideas and then I have to do research on it. Pure annoyce on my part. I look up and down the bookself filled with ocult books on ghost and demons, trying to find a good book that can help with the "ghost" problem of Ouran. The book was to high...

Standing on my toes, hands stretch to grab the book, all this is was get closer to it. Sighs escaped me, making it sound as I was defeated. I don't understand why people call us small people "fun size"; it's not a fun size at all. I glare at the book, when a ghostly hand grabbed it, bringing it down to my level; I grasp in shock and scared, and turn to see not a ghost but a handsome man.

"I saw you trying to get this." His voice was a soft and monotone, but it was a soothing. His pale hands matches his skin, making him look dead, eyes were a blood rubies, with black eyeliner and thick eyelashes. They held happiness in his eyes, and his just as pale lips held a small smirk. "I didn't want you to work yourself over..."

I blushed as his eyes look me up and down. Hoping that he doesn't know that I'm not a he. "Thank you very much." my eyes looked him up and down, he was dressed in all black, making him seem to have the pale skin paler. His black hair was pulled up to a long pony tail, with skull pins. "I didn't mean to cause you to worry."

"Not at all." he grinned, as I felt the need to make sure he had no fangs... All he had is a noise ring like a bull, and two lips rings... "I own this book, very useful. It's a great thing that people in Ouran are looking this up, other than the black magik club."

My eyes widen, "You go to Ouran?!"

He chuckled, "Why yes, I'm in class 2C. We have lunch together. I usually sit alone though..." he frowned. "I can lend you the book; I can drop it off tomorrow morning."

"I-I would love that!" I stutter, and cursed myself for doing so. "I'm in class-"

"2A, Haruhi Fujioka." He smiled, happy that he knows me. A bit creeper out I nod. "I'll just leave it on your desk, or..." my eyebrow raised, "I just realized I have to get going." he looked down, fast. He licked his lips, "Tomorrow I'll get to you that book, and keep it as long as you like." he began to leave.

"Wait!" I shock myself that I said that, the guy is a bit of a creepy man. "What's your name?"

He slowly turns red eyes burn into mine, I blush, he was so intense and handsome then all the Host club members combine... Or maybe it's my eyes playing tricks on me. "They call me...Yuurei." then he left, a chill ran through me as I try to wrap my mind around what had happened.

Shaking my head, I leave to go home.

-Next day-

Screams could be heard from room 2A, a female mostly likely, a crying frantic screams leave her as she rushed to the first male she sees, who happened to be Mori-senpai, hugging him for her dear life. "I saw her!" The girl cried, "She was standing next to the teacher's desk, staring into the class!"

"The ghost?!" The twins jumped, both of them seem excited to know that the ghost was in our classroom as they both ran Hikaru with Camera and Kaoru with an EMF reader. I follow them to make sure they don't end up hurting someone. The twins enter the room like they were hunters, and the ghost girl was their prey, Hikaru opened the door fast, showing that no one was in the room. Just one book lay on my desk.

"Damn!" Kaoru cursed, and walked out. Hikaru following soon after with a pout.

I make my way to my desk, heart beating fast, as I lay my hands on the book. Turning it to me, I let go a shallow breath I didn't know I was holding. "Demons and Spirits of the Unknown" It read the book Yuurei said he'll let me use. I glance around me, seeing no female ghost and go met the others before class starts.

-Hikaru-

I place my hand over Kaoru whom had tears pooling at his eyes. "It's okay, brother..." I pull him close to me, feeling his breath around mine, our lips close in, so close for a kiss, when one of the girls fainted. This ending our game as all the girls rushed to help her from her fallen set. My twin grins, as he gets up to see how the girl is, and I trying to hold my pout down, watch them.

"Did you find the ghost yet, Hikaru?" One if my fan girls ask me.

"We missed her." I inform, "But we'll get her soon!" I send her a dazzling smile.

Kaoru helped the girl back to her seat, and then took his next to mine. "And when we do, we'll take her picture and show everyone!"

"It's quite excising to go to school that's haunted!" Another fan squeaks, while the others nod.

-Lunch-

My head was beginning to hurt. I stare into Kaoru's eyes that were searching mine to see why I was in pain. I give him a small smile, as if saying it's nothing. He returns the gesture, and begins to bother Haruhi, whom was reading a book.

"What you reading?"

"Trying to find out about the 'ghost' we have." she replies in a monotone voice. "So far it's all not true..."

"Why...?" I ask.

"Just is, it's kind of lame how things can be a ghost." she shake her head, brown hair messes up. "I wonder why Yuurei reads this."

I was about to ask who that was, when I felt eyes on us. Turing my head to the corner of the lunch room, I see a girl. Uniform in the yellow dress, but it was eerie how she looked. Her long black hair covered most of her face, she was hunch over her food, but clearly staring at us for one red eye can be shown. I shudder, if that's the ghost...

My eyes widen, standing I point at her and scream, "GHOST!!!"

The whole room grower into a panic, they begin to search for her, some screamed and ran out, food flying everywhere. The ghost girl got some food on her, standing in somewhat of a shock, but since her face was cover I couldn't tell, she just stood there. Most people left, girls fainted, and guys not caring. Haruhi ran to her, with Kaoru and me following.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked, trying to help clean the spooky girl.

"...Fine..." The ghost looking girl says, voice was nothing more a whisper, sorta masculine in a way, with a hint of female. She chuckled, sounded like a vampire from a horror movie. Chills went throw my spine. "Shock is all, normally no one senses me around, quite a trip." she keeps her head down. "Rumors of me as a ghost was the most fun I have..."

Feeling bad for what I did, we help her to the music room in the third floor to clean her up.

-Music room 3-

With the whole club around, we waited for the girl, whom is not a ghost, just a spooky girl. Tamaki was eating commoner's ramen, as Kyoya types away on his computer, most likely to find out this girl, Mori and Hunny sitting having tea, and Haruhi, my brother and I staring at the door that has the ghostly girl. Haruhi stood, walking to the closed door.

"Does it fit?" she asked.

The door open, not revealing the ghost girl, but a handsome mysterious boy. Long black hair pulled away from a pale face, skull pins in place, and rubies for eyes stare at us, and the noise ring like a bull shined in the light. "Ummmm... Yeah..." The ghost... Girl said. "I didn't know we can order other uniforms..." She looked at us, and gave a smirk that pretty much said, Yeah, I'm a sexy. "Rather wear this then that ugly yellow shit." She, though sounding more a bit like a male, chuckled.

"Yuurei?!" Haruhi gasped, I gave her a questioning look, and so must have the others.

"Are you a boy?!" Tamaki interrupted.

"Senpai!" Haruhi hissed, glaring at him. Yuurei, I'm guessing is her/his name, grinned. Little fangs must be custom made, pointed. "Sorry for his rudeness."

"Quite fine, as a transmale, I'm glad he sees me as a male."

"A what?" Kaoru voiced with me. I felt a warm with knowing my brother and I think the same.

"Transmale?" Yuurei repeated, blinking in confusion. "It's like a transexual, transgender male. I'm a transmale because I believe I was born the wrong sex. I don't have any operations done on me and haven't start T yet, so I'm a transmale pre-op." She smiled, "So, I'm a he in a she body for short. Please refer me as a male." He gives us a bow.

"Like Haruhi's dad?" Hunny-senpai jumps up to Yuurei.

"I guess...?" She/he chuckled. Yuurei makes the world seem strange... "I would love to know more about your father, Haruhi."

"Well, the club will be starting soon." Kyoya said, closing his computer. "You're welcome to stay, though."

"Thank you, Kyo-kun." Yuurei grinned, as I gland to Kyoya to see a very faint pink blush on his face. Yuurei outstretch his arm to Haruhi to lead the way.

-30 minutes later-

Kaoru pulled me close, my hips buckle to his. His eyes burn into my soul, my heart beats fast just for him. "Hikaru... I..."

I lean close, over breath forms to one, my eyes lock to his. "Don't speak, brother..." I whisper, as I lean more, our lips graze each other. As a chill runs through me, a girl faints.

Braking apart, I mentally thank the girl for this act may have gone farther. My secret... My love... My brother...

-Yuurei-

I chuckle darkly at the Hatchi twins little show. Being a transmale doesn't make me attracted to females, I'm a pansexual, I love people no matter the sexual organs. So, this brotherly love thing turns me on. Shaking my head to get ride of thoughts of chaining them down, I turn back to Haruhi-chan.

"So, your father dresses like a woman? It makes him a she, then." I explain, "Transfemale or transwomen. It's quite hard to remember these when all you know was before the trans part. It's understandable, my first girlfriend thought she was a lesbian for dating me; I had to break up with her because she saw me a female. I couldn't pretend anymore, so left."

"I'm sorry, it must have been sad." Haruhi says, pouring tea into my third empty cup.

"Not really, we're still friends. She doesn't go to Ouran though." I shrug. We spend the next few minutes talking about Haruhi's father, Ranka. After that group of girls joined us.

"Are you new," A female with long curls asked me.

If I say no, they'll wonder who I am. As Yuurei the female, people in class 2C know me... Well by name not by face. "No." I say, mysterious is the best approach to this. "I tend to keep to myself, but Haru-kun has strike an interest in my heart." I flirt to the girls, my eyes looking the young cross dresser. "I just can't keep my eyes off such beautiful things." I end with a smile, some girls blushed. Standing, I give a bow to them, "Thank you Haruhi, but the time flies, and my mother will have my head if I'm anymore late." I grab the bag with my school uniform.

"B-but...!" He starts, his big brown eyes fill with concern.

"You can't just leave!" Tamaki glomps me, pulling me by the arms. "We would love to know more about you!"

I pull my arm out of the blonde Frenchmen's grasp. I glare at him, letting my fake custom real-like fangs show; Tamaki backs off, scared. I then take my leave.

TBC?

A/N: I feel like this fic is more related to me, since I'm a transmale… But… Yuurei is not me… I'm sexy but not that sexy… Anyways, I have chapter 2 half down on my ipod, so review and I'll post it up. Plus, I don't have great spelling and grammer… so… yeah…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: …. Please review what you guys think… D:

-Tamaki-

The daze of Yuurei leaving was most frightening. The glare and her, though she said to be called a he, fangs. Ugh, just thinking about it makes me shiver. The rest of the activities were just like every day, a success. Though most of the girls wanted to know who Yuurei was and did 'he' fancy Haruhi. I can't take it anymore!!!! Female should act like females! Not like males! And Yuurei is a bad influence around Haruhi! Daddy doesn't approve!

With these thoughts in mind; I stand, slamming my hands down on the desk, to leave the classroom. Kyoya follows me also.

"What are you planning on doing?" Kyoya ask me, I glance to him, seeing him watching me.

"Yuurei is not someone Haruhi should be around," I tell him, "He...she... It, will make Haruhi believe it's okay to dress as a male and flirt with girls! Haruhi can't!" I panic, looking around to make sure no one heard, and no one did.

"Haruhi will be fine." Kyoya tries to reassure me, but I don't take it. "She can think for herself."

"Still," I whine a bit, "Haruhi needs to be a lady! And by this! We will help Yuurei become one too!" I punch the air, while Kyoya shakes his head.

The office is the easiest room to find if you're a new comer, so naturally it's still easy to find as a student like me. A women sat be hide a desk, typing away not paying any attention as Kyoya and I walk up to her. I clear my throat for her attention, as she jolts to sit up and look at us. "Oh, hello Tamaki-sama." She smiled, "Your father is in a meeting."

I lean on the desk, giving my best sexy side pose, with a devil smile that girls blush over. "I was wondering..." I flirt, "If Sendo Yuurei is in school today."

The women blushed, "Um, well..." She looks at her computer typing away again, blinking at me to the screen. "Yuurei came but left early, due to sickness."

"Ah, I see," I frown, slightly disappointed. "Why don't you tell me her home address? She's a friend, and I want her to know I'm concern."

"Well, she's at a cousin's home, but I can give the address."

See, all you need to make it pass in life is good looks.

-After school-

The club and I all waited for Haruhi to come out of the dressing room, while I drank some instant Coffee, that stuff is so good, I begin to plot my plan. Haruhi and Yuurei transform to beautiful girls! Haruhi already looks pretty in a dress, long hair, and some make up; but Yuurei... Well... She looks scary. Even with the school uniform, this is such a happy color. The black long hair, red eyes covered in black eyeliner and eye shadow, pale skin like the undead and black nails. Yuurei is a ghost or vampire. Though, if my plan works! She will be a she! Even if she is a scary girl…

"Are you almost done?" Hikaru groans, laying on top of Kaoru, whom is reading a manga. "You have been in there for too long!"

"Do you want to wear the dress?" Haruhi yelled, clearly not happy.

Kaoru chuckles, at Haruhi's outburst. "I do..." Him meaning wanting to see his brother in a dress.

Shaking my head, I pace before the room. "Please, Haruhi! We have to get to Yuurei!"

With annoyed groans comes out of the room, with the door opening to reveal Haruhi as a female. She crosses her thin arms, with a pout on her face. I mentally go 'awww!' and pull her to me to give a big hug! "Tamaki-Senpai!" She whines, but I know in her heart she loves it! "If we're in a big rush, we need to go!"

-Kaoru-

The cousin's home, that Yuurei is probably in, is actually quite nice and close to Ouran. It's in an upper middle class neighborhood, with little homes. The house we stop at was out of place though... A dark color home, with rose bushes, and some dead looking trees. The door was black with a gothic look to it, and when Haruhi rang the bell, an olden ding-dong played. Milord was scared. Grabbing on to Kyoya's shirt like his life depends on it. Haruhi pressed it again, this time Hunni was scared, crying a bit. I grabbed on to Hikaru's hand.

"Hold on!" yelled a man, "Jesus Christ..." Haruhi looks at us, mostly how shock we are with the man be hide the door would use such language. The door swings open, reveling a man dress in a Black T and shorts. He blinked at us. "Ummmm... And you are?" None of us said anything as we took in the man before us. He was very scary looking; at least we know where Yuurei gets it. This man was cut, thin but looks deadly and maybe in his twenties. A cig was lit in his mouth, as he blows the smoke to the side, missing us.

"We're here to see Yuurei." Haruhi says for us, knowing our culture shock. Bless her soul.

"I was informed that she was sick." Kyoya says coolly, trying to play off that he wasn't scared or shock of this man and his home.

"We brought cake!" Hunni jumped from Mori, holding up the cake we brought.

The man's black eyes glance at us all, stopping at Mori; they were the same height, like Yuurei. "Hn." The sound came from Mori.

"Well, I guess you can come in." The man let the smoke hit Mori's face, and turn to walk into his home.

We all looked at Mori whom face was calm, but I feel that he is angry. Hikaru squeeze my hand, I look up at him and smile.

The home of this mysterious man was also dark, filled with scary artwork, the walls where black, with red wallpaper like Victorian age, the floors where dark cherry wood and the hall open to the living room, if you can call it that... The television was on playing a horror slasher movie that was foreign, and a coffin open in the middle of the room. I stop my steps, Hikaru pulling me up since our hands are still clasp.

"Yuurei, you got some company..." the man sighs, walking into the kitchen, taking the cake Hunni was holding. The man mumbles something, but I couldn't hear it.

My eyes glue to the black messy hair coming out from the coffin, the move was slow and drunken, and with a sway to the right, the long hair moved out of its face, showing the handsome but gaunt face of Yuurei. My heart almost stop; as he, since Yuurei did ask to be called by male nouns, lean over the lid, a pained groan left his lips.

"A-are you okay?" Milord's stupid question flout in the air around us.

Yuurei looked up fast, eyes black like coal stare at us, no makeup around his eyes, but dark circles that could be poor removal of eyeliner or lack of sleep. "Okay?" He asked darkly, a whisper that would hanged in the night. "My stomach is splitting its self in half, my organ is bleeding, my throat burns with the acid of the times I've thrown up, and you ask," he said with spite, "If I'm okay?" he chuckled darkly, "I'm peachy!" The sarcastic reply was.

"Yuurei," The man came out of the kitchen, with no cig in his mouth. "What did I say?"

Yuurei step out of the coffin, his clothes was nothing more than a long baggy black shirt that has the words Bite Me in red. He closes the lid, "Don't scare the little kids." He bends with the lid, showing off black boxers. "Sorry, Tama-kun..." Yuurei mumbles.

The man tsk, "Yuu..." the man shook his head, placing plates on the coffin and some cups. "Anyways, I'm Shiikyo," He nods to us, "Yuu's cousin."

"Only cool cousin." Yuurei said, walking, more like dragging his feet to the bathroom.

"I know." Shiikyo chuckle.

We all introduce ourselves.

"Haruhi, Yuu have said much about you." Shiikyo chuckle, "So much I thought he was crushing on you."

"You're mistaken, Shii! I'm in love with Tama-kun...." He laughed. Yuurei's face twist with pain, he grabbed his stomach and run into the hall way the seems to lead to the bedrooms.

-Mori-

Yuurei runs to the hall way, groaning in pain. I feel bad for her, I mean him, as we all watch. He almost runs into the door but opens and closes it fast. Shiikyo rolls with laugher, at his cousin's pain.

"Poor guy...." He cuts the cake, "Going through a lot of things he doesn't need..." He sighs, and then pours some milk. "Anyways... Cake!"

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, taking a plate.

Shiikyo rolls his eyes. "Haruhi should know since female bodies go through this..." The room grows quite. "Duh?"

"What do females go through....?" Tamaki mutters, my mind also draws a blank.

"Bleeding of the vagina...." A monotone answer greets our ears, from Yuurei. And once again, we all were in shock. "I hate this, it's not even cool blood, and it's gross, WTF..." He sighs, dropping down to the floor next to Haruhi; "Nice dress, you look like a cross dresser..."

"Tamaki-Senpai made me wear it."

"Ew, I wouldn't mind a dress but such an ugly design." I glance at Milord and see him seething with anger that even Kyoya is smirking about. "Haru, you can pull off the visual kei fashion nicely, ah! Actually the oshare kei.... Decora!" He smiles, his pasty skin glows a pink hue, which reminds me of the cherry blossoms. "Very cute."

Haruhi shakes her head, "No thanks, I'm not really into that kind of stuff." Yuurei pouts, clearly not happy. "I mean, I don't mind but I have to be in the mood to wear such clothing.

"Whatever." An awkward silence filled the air. "Nee, Tama-kun why you guys came to visit me?" Yuurei lean forward, his hair falling to cover his face once again, making him looks like the ghost from Ju-on.

Tamaki lean back, even though he wasn't close to Yuurei at all. I'm guessing he still fears Yuurei. "We came to see how you are." He lied, "And too…" He glances at Kyoya, whom shrugs. "Too…"

"See if you want to join our club!" Hunni shouts, giggling. My cousin did not know what he just done. Milord's eyes widen at him with an expression that just screams no.

Yuurei face was blank, it's like he never got invited to be part of a club before. "Um, wait…" He shook his head. "You want to join the Host Club?"

"Yeah!" Hunni smiles sweetly, like a little kid. He looks at everyone else, and they nod, even me. Yuurei is an attractive person, not that I'm thinking this in a gay way at all, people would be blind if they didn't think that. Though… he can get rid of the dark make up, piercings, and pull his hair back he would look less scary and people would not be scared to talk to him.

Yuurei smiles, not one of those creepy ones he have given us so far, but this one were a small smile. "Wow, you guys think I'm pretty enough to join?"

"Er…" Tamaki coughs, "Thing is we need to do some work on you."

Yuurei blinks in confusion. "Work…?"

"Yes, the way you dress and whatnot. It's not good for the customers."

"Excuse me!" He stood, and points at Tamaki, "BITCH! I'm not changing for ANYONE!" He growls. "I do it enough at home! I can't be myself! I have to pretend to be this…. Female; just so my mom doesn't kick me out, so I don't have something horrible done to me!" He shrieks; he let his head hang, hair blocking his face. "I'm done… with this…" My heart aches for what I see next; small tears falling, hitting the table. I glance at Tamaki, seeing his face soften a bit.

"Yuu…" Tamaki starts.

"Get out…"

"What?" Hikaru asks, leaning close.

"I SAID GET OUT!" He yells, glaring at everyone, even Haruhi. "I hate you!"

TBC?

A/N: Well… didn't get any reviews I wanted on FF but on DA and my VF people have said to continue…. D: Might as well post it here also…. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I would like to know if you guys like it!


End file.
